Insight For The Devil
by Badguy L I
Summary: Sequel to Playing with the Dead, Phira has become closer to Vincent since they first encounter, but now she must face the incidents involving his past and confront the darkness that fears him, Vincentxoc
1. Past Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy series or anything related to that. I own Oc character(s).

Author's Note: If I update these chapters slowly please excuse my tardiness-I got College stuff and it keeps me a bit busy but thanks for reading

Phira Tsounamaki-A young woman who serves Vincent, she also accompanies him in stopping the last of Shinra's soldiers.

this setting is during FF7: DoC timeline

One: Past Memories

"Vincent Valentine. Am I correct?" the 17 year old girl said confronting him. She had dark brown eyes and long blonde hair. Her eyes were dark just to look like they were black. Vincent was a turk whose duty was to be Lucrecia Crescent's bodyguard. "Yes. You must be the one that Hojo has sent over." Vincent answered. "Precisely. I am the last of the four humans created with the protosamples of Jenova cells. I am here to serve you as a weapon instructor also as an assistant." the girl finished informing him.

"Her name is Reta." Lucrecia came into the room. "She seems suitable don't you think?" she asked Vincent. Vincent turned away and looked at Reta. Reta just stared at him blankly. "She doesn't have any emotion..." Vincent spoke sadly. "Emotions would corrupt my system from the inside out. Hypothetically speaking-having these so called "emotions" would make me weak." Reta explained. "No. It's alright you are allowed to have emotions." Lucrecia said happily. "Besides, you look too robotic with that outfit on." she smiled. "Uh..." Reta looked at Lucrecia and gave her a surprised look on her face. "Oh come on now." Lucrecia smiled. "No-I'm fine." Reta said looking away. "This is the official outfit that me and my siblings wear. If they must wear it then I must too." she explained. "But you look sad in it." Vincent spoke. "...I do not look such." Reta refused. "I shall be fine in this attire." she finished.

- - -

"What the heck?" I thought as continued reading this book. "Reta is...!" I felt like my hurt was about to burst.

"Help him..."

"You must help me..."

"Phira." Vincent spoke softly as he approached the woman from behind. "!" I screamed and was about to fall backwards out of my chair until Vincent caught me. "Phira, we need to go now." he said. I made a face and I guessed he notice because Vincent gave me a sigh. "You alright?" he finally added. "Now you say something." I spat out as Vincent picked me up off my feet. "Vincent. Where to?" I questioned. "We are needed to meet up with Yuffie and the others." he said pulling me by the arm. "Oh give me a break!" I shouted as we left the room.

- - -

"Why are we outside again Dr. Crescent? It is my duty to perform some calculations on your thesis. I am not suppose to be out here without permission by Mr. Valentine." Reta spoke calmly. Lucrecia laughed cheerfully. "What is funny Dr. Crescent?" Reta asked now sounding angry. "Oh nothing. It's just you need to have some fun and go outside like a normal child would." she commented. Reta glared at her coldly, "I am not a child." "No I suppose not but you still haven't shown any new improvement with your emotions." Lucrecia said happily. "Your cheerfulness is giving me a headache Dr. Crescent. Cease this." Reta made a comment as the two spotted Vincent lying on the grass under a tree. "I see that Mr. Valentine is snoozing on the job." Reta said not trying to be funny.

"Well, at least your expression is improving. I see that you are finally wearing that dress I gave you." Lucrecia smiled as she held the picnic basket behind her back. "The attire I was wearing caused too much pressure against my body. I had to breathe." Reta said as she watched Vincent. "He looks like he's sleeping doesn't it?" Lucrecia asked her. "Sleeping. Yes. Though he really isn't." Reta said as Vincent opened one eye. "You know Mr. Valentine, someone could easily sneak up on you since you aren't doing your job." Reta spoke. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that-" Vincent sounded a bit worried. "No. It's okay." Reta said oddly. "You are being sympathetic." Lucrecia smiled. "I am not being what you all suppose is being "sympathetic"-I am being informative." Reta thought. "Reta how long have you been working here?" Vincent asked as he sat up. "Calculations would be that I have been awaken for about three weeks. In the process of computing data...!" Reta fell on her knees as her eyes went completely black. "Processing..."

"Jenova cells..."

"Emotions corrupting central system..."

"Must shut down..."

"Wake up!" Vincent shook the girl. "She's going to the server. Each one of the girls can do this but separately each have a certain duty. Reta, Les, Kitsu, Min are the four humans Hojo created to serve as a prototype with Jenova cells. Reta is the only defect out of the four. She is obtaining human like traits that could kill her but she resists it willingly." Lucrecia explained. "..." Reta's eyes changed back to normal and Vincent gave her a sad look. "What...is it?" Reta questioned. "You scared me." Vincent answered. "Scared you?" Reta turned to Lucrecia. "Why is everyone staring at me for? I am fine, I have just recieved information from my sisters. It is nothing important right now though I should leave." Reta spoke as she stood up. "Reta stay here." Lucrecia said handing her the picnic basket. "...? What am I suppose to do with this?" Reta looked confused. Lucrecia giggled making Reta give her a glare. "We are going to eat out here of course." she said.

- - -

"Vincent-what the hell?!" I shouted as Vincent pulled me over the motorcycle. "Let's go." he said as he started it. I gave him a sigh and held onto the handles as we went through the tunnel. "God. You interrupt me when I read and now you drag me into one of these missions." I complained. Vincent slapped his hand on my head. "I apologize." he said. "No, I was just ranting. I don't mind it at all-I mean...oh crap, I should say sorry." I said nervously. "You seem lively. Were you still researching?" Vincent asked as he kept his eyes on what was ahead of us. "Yeah. I was reading a few books but who was Reta? She seemed to be a bit isolated from the others." I said sadly. "Reta...was the only one left of the four sisters who were living during the years. She might be alive still...I don't know. Sinse thirty years have past, it is likely that her memories were transported into the fragments." Vincent spoke concerned. "You say that like it could be a bad thing..." I said as we continued through the end of the tunnel.

Arriving at the vacant buildings, Yuffie already had some soldiers going through to check if there were any survivors left. "So what's up?" I asked walking over to her. Vincent had already went on his own. "Hey, there were people who were involved with some mysterious explosion. The explosion caused big amounts of debris and now some people are still out there injured." Yuffie explained before she got on her cell phone. "What? Vincent! I checked that place-no one is up-What?!" she shouted as she scanned the building ahead of her. I watched her talk for a moment then snatched the scanner out of her hand. "Hey-" Yuffie got angry. I moved the scanner up into the air and on the monitor something was wrong. "There is still someone...shit, Vincent do you plan on going up there?" I shouted. Yuffie placed the phone on speaker. "Yes. Phira stay with the others. I don't want you to follow me." he said being blunt at the last sentence. "Uh, fine. You better get your ass back here or I'm going to get you myself." I got angry. "Phira, I'll be back." Vincent promised before he hung up.

"Vincent!! Damn it!" I shouted at the building. "You think he will come back?" I questioned Yuffie. "Yeah. Vincent is the one that is hard to kill." she laughed. I gave a sigh and watched the building. "Yuffie. We have gathered all the rest of the survivors. Though we are missing some doctors." a soldier approached Yuffie. "I can help. I can do something." I said turning to him. "Okay." The soldier escorted me over the helicopters and introduced me to the other soldiers and civilians. I grabbed a first-aid kit and went to a child who was bleeding from the legs and arm. "You are here to help us?" the little boy asked. "Yeah. I am here to help you all." I answered as I wiped the blood off with a cold cloth. The little boy flinched at the pain as I wrapped the bandage around his leg. "What's your name?" the boy asked me. "It's Phira." I answered as I finished his other leg. I then placed a band-aid on his arm. "Your name sound really familiar." the boy continued as I helped him stand.

- - -

Author's Note: I added in an extra oc for the past events in FF7: DoC, Reta but as some parts explain it is actually Phira either thinking it or reading the research.


	2. Message

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy series or anything related to that. I own Oc character(s) like Phira and Reta.

Phira Tsounamaki-A young woman who serves Vincent, she also accompanies him in stopping the last of Shinra's soldiers.

this setting is during FF7: DoC timeline

Two: Message

"Why am I here?" Reta questioned herself as she walked through the hallway. As she walked by the cracked door she leaned in to hear what the argument was about. "You can't keep her as a servant nor an experiment! It's not right. Besides, who else is involved with this?" Vincent said angrily. "Ha, I don't think that you have any right to speak boy. Reta is the one thing that is being used for when the infant is born and at age." Hojo laughed. Lucrecia placed a hand on Reta's shoulder. "Hey." she whispered. "!" Reta gasped and turned to her. "Dr. Crescent. What is Hojo talking about? I know that I am an experiment but who is this infant?" Reta questioned.

"..My son." Lucrecia said sadly. "Then what am I suppose to do?" Reta asked. "Go to your room Reta. I am not suppose to answer or tell anymore." Lucrecia finished. "No!" Reta shouted in anger and she barged in the room. "You bastard-" she screamed as she dashed towards Hojo with a knife. "I will not have anything to do with that piece of shit you call your son as an experiment!" she added as she made a cut on his cheek. Hojo grabbed Reta by the arm and snatched the knife out of her hand. "Now you've upset me girl! Let's see how this Turk will watch you suffer." Hojo said as he stabbed the knife in Reta's shoulder blade.

Reta screamed in pain as Vincent pulled out his gun. "Let her go!" he ordered as his finger was right on the trigger. Hojo continue to stab Reta in the back relentlessly as blood splattered onto the floor. Lucrecia rushed in the room and saw Hojo drop the girl on the floor, her eyes grew wide at the moment seeing Reta breathing for her life. "Hojo stop it!" Lucrecia pleaded as Vincent ran over to Reta and lifted her up gently off the floor. "She's just a pathetic weapon Dr. Crescent, you should know that I am the one that created her." Hojo explained as he continued to laugh. Vincent carried Reta into the laboratory and placed her inside a mako chamber. Lucrecia approached the two. "I am sorry. Reta is..." she tried to explain but turned over to the computer and began typing. "Reta hates humans..." she finished.

- - -

I began working on the other survivors and looked up at the building Vincent was in. "Yuffie?" I called over my cell phone. "Yeah." she answered. "Go get him." I ordered as I looked up seeing sparks from some of the wires. "I think something is wrong up there. So hurry." I finished as I glared at the building. One of the soldiers confronted me and handed me a disk. "Uh...?" I looked at it confused then turned to him. "It is something that you should look into. Vincent told me that you were researching and I think this should help you." the soldier explained. I took the disk and placed it in my coat pocket. "Thank you, tell me if you find anymore of these." I said as I finished with the old man's arm.

Hearing a loud boom from the sky; the helicopters were ready to take off. Locking up the doors, I placed the children on the beds that were low to the floor. I heard my cell phone ring and picked it up, "Yeah?" "Phira." Vincent answered. "You told Yuffie to get me, didn't you?" he asked not sounding too amused. "I saw something wierd. Sparks were becoming wild as I noticed cut up wire cords." I explained as I tucked a child into bed. "Hn. We'll be arriving into Kalm soon. Go rest." he suggested. "Please-I am wide awake. Now when we get to the town you better get some rest." I retorted. "Phira." Vincent sounded displeased. "What is it?" I asked now thinking that he was angry with me. "Nevermind." Vincent said before he hung up.

In the town of Kalm, a festival was going on. I stood on the balcony outside the room Vincent and I shared. "It's pretty amazing how the people could be so happy and there is still danger lurking." I said as I looked at the festivities below. "Get inside." Vincent said as he watched the news on the television. "You're not fun." I teased as I stepped inside. I sat next to Vincent on the bed. "Vincent...? You look like there something is on your mind." I said as he looked at the television silently. I grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Vincent." I spoke as I poked him in the face. Vincent grabbed my hand and looked at me. His amber colored eyes made me worried. "Phira, you seem different." he said as he still held my hand. "Uh-Vincent. I..." I blushed as I held my head down. Vincent gave me a smile that made me lift my head up to meet his eyes. Vincent pressed his lips against mine softly. I felt his hands wrap around me as I tried to push myself away.

"Vincent, the window is open." I said as he leaned in closer. "Phira, it doesn't matter." Vincent kissed me again but this time he held me. I felt his body loosen against me as his tongue licked mine. "Vincent.." I tried to call out his name but he kissed me deeper. "Phira, am I hurting you?" he asked as he moved his body away. "No. You're not hurting me." I said smiling. "Phira tell me if I am." Vincent insisted as he kissed me again. Vincent pulled me on top of him and stroked my back. As the festival continued the fireworks began. I had my head against Vincent's chest, "Vincent, I hear the fireworks." I looked outside the window. "You like watching them?" he asked as I closed my eyes. "Yeah. I only saw them once as a child but..." I lifted myself up but Vincent pulled me down. "Phira, you seem rested." Vincent smiled as he placed his hand on my back. "Vincent, you seem happy." I added. "Only with you being right here." Vincent kissed my forehead. "When I was researching, something came up about Deepground. Shinra's secret supposedly." I said as we watched the fireworks. "What could it really b-!" I was interrupted by an explosion.

Soldiers began appearing from above and began shooting the people. Vincent picked me up and placed me on his side. I sat up and moved off the bed. I walked over and picked up our phones. "We have to leave." Vincent spoke as I walked over to the bed. "Something isn't right." I said as Vincent spotted a helicopter's missile. He carried me by the waist and we escaped the room before it hit us. We landed on one of the higher balconies and he placed me down on my feet. I stumbled onto the bars and held on. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned as he watched the people run away from the soldiers in fear. I handed Cerberus over to Vincent shakily. "Phira, are you okay?" he asked. "Oh no. I am fine-except the fact that soldiers are out killing and capturing people. Besides that I think I'm just fine." I answered. 


	3. Kalm

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy series or anything related to that. I own Oc character(s) like Phira and Reta.

Phira Tsounamaki-A young woman who serves Vincent, she also accompanies him in stopping the last of Shinra's soldiers.

this setting is during FF7: DoC timeline

Three: Kalm

"Vincent." I looked at the people, "I'm going down to help them." Vincent grabbed me by my arm. "You can't go down there alone. You don't have any weapon." he pointed out. "...Don't rub it in. I can run fast enough so I'll make sure that none of them will find me." I explained as I pulled out my dagger. "Phira, don't be too confident. You still belong to me." Vincent said as he released me. "Vincent. I'll be fine." I smiled. "Besides, I don't wany my master to think I can't defend myself." I tossed Vincent his cell phone. I hopped over the balcony and landed on the ground safely. "Guess it's my time to play cat and mouse with these creeps." I thought as I ran out into the alley. People were hiding behing crates and stands. Walking out into the open would be too obvious. Hearing my phone go off I opened it and read the text. "Meet at central. Got it." I said happily. "Vincent meet at Central. Reeve called us." I shouted. Vincent finished shooting three soldiers.

"Go on ahead Phira." he said as I nodded. Running through the street, people were crossing in the opposite direction. The backways were easy to go through, especially since there were only a few stupid soldiers around. "Hey!" One soldier spotted me and started shooting. I ran and hid behind a crate, "Shit. Me and my big mouth." Vincent followed and shot the one that spotted me. As the soldier hit the ground, I moved from behind the crate. "I couldn't let you go on your own. You should've grabbed a gun." Vincent suggested as he approached me. "You know I don't like guns that much." I said smiling. "It's a good thing that you get by many soldiers with out being detected." Vincent said as he opened the door to a vacant building. "Reeve said that he was inside this building." I said reading the text he had sent us earlier. Shooting the soldiers that were already up the stairs was easy with Vincent in the front.

Walking into the room, we found no one. "Where the hell is he?" I asked as I took a glance outside the window. "Hn. Seems that he hasn't arrived yet." Vincent spoke as he glared at the wall. Someone was banging against it until it crumbled. In the smoke, a large figure and a smaller figure appeared out of it. It was a large muscular man and a young girl except they didn't look like normal humans. "Vincent Valentine. Male. Blood type A. We want you to hand over the Protomateria." the girl ordered as soldiers came in from the large hole in wall. "Vincent." I watched ten soldiers enter. Vincent held Cerberus out and began firing shells. The shooting only lasted for five minutes. "Well then-I guess it is up to me to obtain it." the man said approaching us. The young girl collapsed on the floor. The man shook his head and walked over to her. He picked her up and walked over to the hole. "This will not be the only time we will see each other. Vincent Valentine. You too woman. My name is Azul the Cerulean. Farewell." Azul said leaving.

"Who in the world-" I took a step forward. "Azul the Cerulean? Who is he?" I questioned. Reeve entered the room with his own soldiers. "Vincent. Phira. You both are all right. That is good. I guess Deepground has invaded every building around this town and the people are safe. Have you been researching lately?" Reeve asked me. I nodded. "Nothing has came up yet." I answered. "But Azul the Cerulean?" I turned to Reeve. "He is one of the tsviets. There is not much information about him though I apologize." Reeve said looking at me. "Vincent, we could use your help again-" Reeve started to speak. "No. I will not be involved with anything this time." Vincent spoke.

"But Vincent, it's war this time and you helped us three years ago. By this time it might get-" he began to speak until there were bullets went into his body from behind. Reeve hit the floor with a thud as I was in shock. Vincent shot the remaining soldiers. "Reeve!" Vincent sat Reeve up until his head popped off-literally. I almost collapsed on my knees as Cait Sith came out. "I think I got to-" I felt like throwing up. "Some soldiers-" I tried to breathe. Cait Sith laughed. "Sorry for the trouble. I knew you had it in you Vincent, always tough but whenever we were in doubt you always cared. Phira-so for making you worry." the cat laughed happily. I glared at it and picked it up by its collar. "Don't pull that shit again." I threatened angrily. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay! I swear it won't happen again." Cait Sith said as I placed him down on the floor. "Now I will explain this situation. Deepground has infiltrated this town and WRO troops have been able to penetrate this place easily now. Vincent, Phira, I need your help in stopping these guys and gathering more information about them until WRO soldiers come in." Cait Sith finished. "What? I can't do that-I have other research that I am currently working on you have to be joking." I said trying to stay out of it. Vincent shook his head, "I guess we have no choice then." "Great! Let's get moving then, shall we?" Cait Sith said getting back into the costume.

As he left the room I turned to Vincent with a sigh. "I feel sick right now..." I said trying to calm myself down. Vincent lifted my chin with his metal clawed arm. I felt his lips gently press mine causing me to almost stumble forward. Vincent caught me and he stared at me with a sad look. "What is it?" I questioned him. "I don't want to hurt you..." Vincent muttered. I cocked my head slightly to the side and looked at Vincent in confusion. "Stop thinking that." I said with a frown, "You've been saying that since after I found out about your beasts trying to conquer you." Vincent released me as I took a step foward closer to him. "It's not your fault." I said almost about to cry. "Phira..." Vincent looked away from me and didn't seem to want to talk. I forced Vincent to look at me. "Vincent! I know about what you've mostly told me. Now stop being afraid." I ordered as Vincent took my hands.

He wouldn't speak at all. "I remember the first time you scolded for being in the library." I laughed. "You said I would know too much for my own good, do you remember?" 


End file.
